The Drill Thrall series: What is love?
by Mustang69
Summary: "Goodbye, Jim Kirk. I will learn ... and watch the lights in the sky ... and remember." Ever wonder what Kirk did to bring a tear to a drill thrall's eye? Well, it was way more than a couple little kisses that is for sure! Kirk/Thrall naughtiness!


**TITLE:** **What is … Love?**

**TEASER:** "Goodbye, Jim Kirk. I will learn ... and watch the lights in the sky ... and remember." Ever wonder what Kirk did to bring a tear to a drill thrall's eye. Well it was way more than a simple kiss. (Kirk/Shahna)

.

**DISCLAIMER:** Star Trek TOS is the property of Paramount and was created by the genius of Gene Roddenberry. The episode, Gamesters of Triskelion , first broadcast January 5, 1968 and repeated May 3, 1968. It is episode #45, production #46, written by Margaret Armen, and directed by Gene Nelson.

.

**A/N:** I almost named this story to "To Drill a Thrall" for reasons that will become obvious as you read it. This details a missing scene or two in the 1968 Star Trek TOS episode, Gamesters of Triskelion. It is SOOOO rated "M" for a very good reason. If you can't handle some Captain Kirk love making … I recommend something from the Disney Channel. As for me, I have been waiting 45 years for Kirk to nail his hot drill thrall so here is the "Rest of the Story." I challenge ANYONE out there to write a little Shahna drill thrall fun story.

.

Galt's words still echoed in her mind, _"Because you have amused the Providers, there will be no punishment."_ This was all so strange to Shahna. Her life had been so regimented, controlled, predictable until this stranger …. the Captain … arrived.

Shahna and Kirk walked in silence for the first five minutes after leaving Galt back at the ruins. She was upset yet so very curious. Larrs had hinted to her before that he hoped they would be selected for each other but she gave it very little thought. Larrs did not interest her. In reality, none of the other thralls interested her in any way other than their combat abilities. She had always been content to focus on her duties as a drill thrall … until now.

"Shahna," Kirk began, "do you ever … dream of being more than a drill thrall?"

"Being selected as a drill thrall is considered an honor among thralls. My Provider selected me because I excel in athletics and hand blade competition."

Kirk looked at her with an inquisitive eye. She was raw beauty and how she filled out that thrall uniform distracted him in spite of his best efforts to stay focused on his task of learning more about the Providers. Her naïve innocence about life, love, passion, made him feel a little guilty. He needed information and coming on to her was his best chance at learning more. However, he could not help be feel so very drawn to her.

Kirk looked at her slender figure as he asked, "Tell me more of the training, if I am to be a thrall, what will you teach me to do?"

"My particular athletic abilities are running and climbing. I will train you well so that you have endurance and strength for the competitions." Her voice seemed even, monotone. She had grown up knowing only training and athletics.

"_Her disciple would put the best Star Fleet Marine to shame,"_ Kirk thought.

"I will teach you the small hand blades. Because I won all such competitions my Provider barred me from competing with that class of weapons. However, I am permitted to train others in their use."

Kirk mused, "What else will you teach me?"

"As a thrall, you are only permitted to learn combat and athletics. If you survive …," Shahna seemed to hesitate with that thought. The idea of this thrall, of the Captain, being killed in combat disturbed her. After a second or two she regained her thoughts, "In time you may be advanced to drill thrall, as I have been. If so, you are taught healing techniques, understanding of written words, and other skills of survival."

"Kirk smiled at her, "That sounds like a full schedule."

She simply replied, "It is the way."

Shahna, why do you think they assign you, above all others, to train me?"

"As I said before, I excel in the hand blade and athletics. It is what the Provider's want."

"I can see that you excel in a number of areas, Shahna." His hand reached down and held hers as they continued the walk back to the training complex.

Shahna looked at him with questioning eyes as his fingers softly clasped around hers. "Is this also … a form of helping?" Her mind flooded with the feeling and image of their recent kiss back at the unused place where Galt had appeared.

"It can be," Kirk said as he smiled. "It is often a sign of affection among my people."

"Affection?" Shahna thought about the word for a moment.

"It is a word … like love … that describes …," Kirk thought how to put such simple terms in a way she could understand it. "It describes how you and I felt when we kissed." He could see the question forming in her mind so he went ahead and explained the word, "When our lips touched."

She couldn't help but let a little smile creep across her face. She knew she should be thinking about her duties but she could not get the touching of their lips off her mind. She felt at fault for having such thoughts and feelings. "It is not the place of a thrall to have such thoughts," she muttered softly.

"Jim Kirk, you make me feel strangely," Shahna said slightly confused.

"Shahna, around one of those flickers of lights is my home plant, Earth. There are hundreds of millions of people, just like you and I. They are not ashamed of how they feel toward each other. It is … natural."

The trail back to the compound was now rockier with greenish/brown sage brush outcroppings. The trail approached a small grove of trees providing shade over several small rocky ledges. As they came within reach of the grove Kirk slowed down, slowly pulling Shahna to stop as well.

She turned toward him. Her eyes, her whole body enticed him. She was so much … woman, physically his equal, and yet, so much she did not know. At that moment, he wanted to share his world with her, see the sparkle in her eye when she beheld her first planet from orbit.

His lips once again net hers. She was a quick study and he found her pressing the kiss toward him. As her lips parted ever so slightly their tongues met in a sweet caress. His arms slide about her back and he pulled her closer to him, her chest pressing firmly against his.

Behind her was a slightly inclined flat rock about a meter and a half off the ground. It sat almost like a table between two larger boulders that stood on either side of the flat rock, forming an almost perfect alcove. He skillfully guided her back against the rock while still locked in a passionate kiss.

Suddenly Shahna broke the kiss and blinked hard as she looked at Kirk. "No such contact, "she was breathing heavily, "is permitted among thralls. Not even among those chosen for mating."

"Shahna," Kirk said, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her directly in the eye.

"We must stop before we …," her voice trailed off.

Shahna, I am not ashamed that I find you to be a … beautiful, desirable woman. I want to touch you, hold you, kiss you … make love to you." Kirk was not exaggerating. He truly wanted her. He couldn't help but want her. She was so amazing.

"I, I, I do not think it is well to talk of these things. We are not selected."

"Shahna, I don't know about the Providers, but I know I … select you." Kirk again eased his lips toward hers. She did not resist. Her eyes opened and she made a little startled yelp when his hand slid down her back and firmly grabbed her tight muscular rear.

"We … should not … be … doing such things," she said between kisses. Breaking away from the kiss for an instant she said, "You risked bringing their anger on us."

"You heard Galt," Kirk said. "We amused them, no punishment."

"That was that time. This is not that time," Shahna offered as a halfhearted protest.

"As Captain, I am willing to take some calculated risks," he said as he again started kissing her. He could feel her body start to relax in his arms.

Soon his hands were exploring her voluptuous breasts protected under a very durable but thin sliver layer of material that someone called clothing. He eased her down on the flat rock, taking a position, beside and slightly over her.

"This … is … not … permitted," she said between passionate breaths as his kisses trailed from her lips to her neck. As he kissed her he noticed a few unique brown spots hidden in her hair line. They also trailed just a few inches down the back of her neck, all but hidden by her hair. He tried to tell himself he was just doing this in an attempt to find out more about her by exploring her body. The truth was … he wanted her like he had not wanted anyone else in a long time.

With the skill of a surgeon and years of experience, Kirk found the attachment for her upper harness and released it. Her incredible buxom breasts spilled from the material. A light breeze greeted her exposed breasts making her nipples instantly hard. They rose and fell with each breath she took. He had to touch them just to feel the connection with her.

The sight of such erotic magnificence within his grasp actually took Kirk back for a split second. She was so incredible, exotic, enticing! He knew right then and there that he could not be with her for long. He feared getting himself lost in her sweet childlike innocence mixed with the desires of a woman who had been held back too long. He feared she could make him forget his other love … the USS Enterprise.

Shahna felt the Captain's hand slide past her midsection and grasp between her legs. It sent a shiver down her back and she could not help but open her legs wider. She did not know how or why she seemed to automatically grind her hips into his hand as he massaged her most private of places. Her breathing became labored. "This can … not …," she could not seem to finish the sentence She started to speak again but only managed the word, "Please."

Kirk thought she was about to ask him to stop but the request never came. He continued to massage her womanhood with one hand as his lips began to softly tease with her breasts … first one nipple … then the other … and back. Finally he couldn't stand just teasing them and he took a nipple firmly in his mouth sucking and kissing and caressing it.

Shahna arched her back and moaned slightly, surprising herself. "Th … the Provider's ... see … see … everything. They are … watching ... us," she struggled to say.

"Then let them watch. They can learn what human passion looks like," Kirk said pulling his lips off her breasts only long enough to reply to her.

Kirk slid a finger between her inner thigh and the material covering her womanhood. It amazed him. She was unbelievably wet! Just even brushing against the outer folds of her vagina soaked his finger in her eager womanly juices. It appears that whatever place her species calls home, their sexual functions were the same as on earth.

Finding a snap to release the scant material from the harness, Kirk did so, pulling her silver bottoms off with ease and discarding them behind him. Other than the harness itself and her boots, she lay bare beneath him.

It took Shahna an instant to realize that she was exposed. When the thought hit her, she opened her eyes and immediately propped herself up on both elbows in order to offer a stern protest … but then … it happened. An alien sensation brushed over her. She thought it to be maybe desire or something alluding to pleasure. She did not know. All she could determine was that she did not want the feeling to ever stop.

When she propped herself up Kirk noticed how her breasts bounced and jiggled slightly. His mind was filled with desire for her. Not even his precious Enterprise could push Shahna out of his brain now. No matter what the condition they were in, for this moment, the world consisted of just him and just her.

He buried his face in her womanhood. Other than the fact she tasted oddly like apples and she had a patch of ever-so-green pubic hair, she looked like all the most beautiful women he had ever had rolled up in one. He was in awe of her at that moment. He felt himself grow almost painfully hard in his pants as he looked at her beautiful body.

His tongue pushed through the folds of her dripping wet pussy causing her to moan loudly and fidget, to some extent, under his touch. He could feel her muscles tighten as she struggled with the sensations. Looking up over her green pubic hair he could see her breasts bouncing with each breath, her own hand now kneading her breasts gently. Kirk thought to himself, _"A woman is a woman no matter where in the galaxy she comes from."_

Shahna's clit was thick and clearly visible through her pliable folds of skin. Kirk's tongue darted across it back and forth. She wriggled in pleasure with each fervent stroke of his tongue. He started softly dancing the tip of his tongue across it as he slid one finger … then two tightly inside her. It was as if something had taken her breath away on the spot. She gradually began breathing once more as he moved his fingers leisurely in and out of her. He could almost see her tremble wit every thrust of his finger inside of her.

Trying to speak was very difficult for her now. She seemed caught up in some unthinkable experience. All she could be certain of was that she did not want it to stop. She managed the simplest of questions. "Wh … what … you … doing … to me?"

Kirk did not answer but continued to explore every part her womanhood. He began making small circles around the edge of her clit. As he encircles the swollen sweet spot he gradually applied more and more pressure. His hands now were holding her inner thighs, massaging them rhythmically with every rise and fall of her chest.

She was soaking wet from her lubrication mixed with his saliva when it happened. She did not know what 'it' was precisely … but 'it' was beyond wonderful. A wave of tingling pleasure saturated her body. She arched her back, thrusting her perfectly rounded tits high into the air.

Kirk could feel her orgasm come. He thought to himself that the Provider's could likely feel this explosion where ever they hid themselves. Darting his tongue further down into her sweet spot, he felt her tight pussy literally grip his tongue in uncontrolled contractions of pleasure. A woman, who looked to be in her twenties, having her very first orgasm was a sight to behold. He doubted this type of first contact would ever be taught in the academy.

An uncommanded quiver swept over her at the same time she started writhing in ecstasy. She could not begin to explain it. She had never dreamed it could be so between two people. How could he do these things to her? This … feeling was so amazing and unknown before Jim Kirk came to Triskelion.

His cheeks were glistening from her sweet juices as he pulled his face from her womanhood. With the speed of a Gazelle, Kirk rolled from between her legs and started to pull his boots off in preparation for showing her what round two would look like.

Just then, Galt appeared, interrupting Kirk's plans to join Shahna, naked on the rock ledge. Shahna caught her breath and sat up with considerable speed once she realized Galt had just appeared, instinctively covering her most private areas from Galt's view. Shahna blushed with embarrassment and guilt as Galt glanced toward her several times before speaking to the Captain.

She was generally not embarrassed about being without clothing. Before becoming a drill thrall and gaining access to her own bathing area, she bathed and dressed with all the other thralls. It was the way things were done. Galt however had a way of scaring her and making her feel so guilty for the slightest of things. She slowly started collecting her clothing once his eyes were off of her.

"Captain, your mating process continues to amuse the Providers however; I cannot allow you to continue. Shahna is not planned for breeding for some time. Given both of your states of arousal she would likely become expectant of a child. At present, her talents are better suited as a drill thrall."

Kirk looked at Galt with disdain, clinching and unclenching his fist several times. Finally, he let his anger pass, knowing this was not the time nor the place nor the reason to try to take on Galt. Using the back of his hand, Kirk wipe Shahna's sweet apply tasting juices from the corner of his mouth. With that complete, he looked Galt firmly in the eye and said, "She's got more talent mister than you or the Providers realize."

Galt did not reply but stood there staring at Kirk. Both men waited for Shahna to get dressed. When Kirk reached out to touch her, she slightly flinched, knowing Galt's eyes were on her.

"Shahna, return to your duties. I will escort the Captain to his quarters."

Shahna dropped her eyes in submission, not looking at Kirk. Then without a word she took off at a slight jog, wobbling a little as she hopped around a rock. _"Legs must not be back to 100% after her orgasm,"_ he thought.

Within an instant the rocks and trees were replaced by the confines of his cell with Galt standing on the outside of the door looking in. "Captain, I commend you on your bravery and risk taking. You will provide spectacular entertainment for the Providers for some time to come. However, when you cease to amuse them, you will pay the ultimate price for your disobedience." With that said, Galt turned and walked or floated away … Kirk was never certain how Galt moved under that robe.

.

Later that day, out in the arena Kirk kissed Shahna for the last time. Shahna stood there and watched him sparkle into little flickers of light and then vanish. Then, she walked to the center of the arena with Tamoon and Galt near her.

Shahna looked up into the sky as she thought of the times he touched her lips. She thought of all she had learned from him in such a short time. She thought of the feelings and experiences he gave her as she laid there on the rock ledge. She thought of how it felt giving herself to him. She wondered if this was that thing called 'love' that he spoke of.

With a tear in her eye she said, "Goodbye, Jim Kirk. I will learn ... and watch the lights in the sky ... and remember."

.

**A/N:**

Born Dorothy Lee Perrins and working under then name Angelique Pettyjohn the actress played the role of Shahna in Gamesters of Triskelion. I recently watched this episode again for the zillionth time and then decided to Google her. She was born, oddly enough, on my birthday (March 11th) and she sadly passed away on Valentine 's Day 1992 of cervical cancer, a similar type of cancer that took my mother as well.

Angelique was a beautiful woman of about 24 when the Star Trek episode was filmed. Although she never really made it into anything big before or after that, she kept her dream of acting alive. Her beauty typecast her as a bimbo so she played in a number of low-budget films and even a few porno films at a low point in her life in the early 1980s. Her one big movie was with Elvis Presley in Clambake.

If you Google her name you will find the reason any of us even know who she is ... or ... was. The world knows her because of a few minutes on film in 1968 as Shahna, the drill thrall. She became popular at the Star Trek conventions in the 80s and found herself welcomed into a family of fans that has been around since 1966. Even into her early 40s article after article say she was beautiful and filled out her thrall uniform like she was 24 again.

I write this story partially because the Gamester of Triskelion is one of my favorite episodes, next to the Doomsday Machine and Omega Glory. I also wrote this story because Angelique is one hot lady dressed in her thrall outfit. So, in a sense, my sultry story is a fitting tribute to her … her character … and the pride she seemed to take in her sexuality. I cannot find if she was ever married or had kids but I can find many an article that said she loved her Star Trek fans and she loved performing.

My personal prayer is that before she passed away I hope that she found out the meaning of love as her character Shahna tried to do. I also hope that people out there, other than just me, will "watch the lights in the sky ... and remember" Angelique Littlejohn.


End file.
